


Busted

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: TMNT (2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Con-share, Consensual Sharing - Freeform, Fingering, Hetero, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Touching, blowjob, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a short time after the triceratons destroyed earth, and it's almost Valentine's Day on Honeycutt's ship. Usually on this holiday Donnie gives athena a present that reminds her of him, but since technically earth is destroyed, he can't continue with this new budding tradition with the Turtle-Hybrid he loves.</p><p>However Athena has other plans and brings Mikey in on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> this is sometime after my Four Pillars fic and is centered mostly on the 2k12 TMNT universe unlike my other fics which focus on the 2k3 universe so no, i'm not switching girlfriends, it's two different realities
> 
> I might write an origins Story involving my reptile girls meeting the 2k12 turtles since it's a different group of girls from Talen, Kaimana, Kanti and Puck from my Four Corners Universe in the 2k3 reality. We'll see though, as this is an example of my not being a real writer cuz i have moments where a muse descends for me to write something. But then i'll end up not writing for months to years at a time since i prefer to draw more than write
> 
> again, i'm the one you call when your book needs a cover designed or you want illustrations to tie a story together, i'm no designated writer.

Busted:

Months after they began travelling space to look for the black hole device pieces, they finally got a lead from the utroms, though it wasn't an easy thing to get given they kept it secret to keep the Triceratons from getting to it in the first place.

April at one point had mentioned it was February, and that Valentine's day was close, Professor Honeycutt gave a history on the holiday while mikey talked about how it's the most romantic Holiday of the year while hugging Demeter. 

Kallisto wished they had Y'gythba, otherwise nicknamed Mona Lisa, there to share the holiday with her and raph, to which raph almost fainted from blushing. Kalliope would be fine having a quiet moment with Leo alone, Athena would have wanted the same thing with Don, but when she broached the subject, Don seemed a little downcast about it.

Athena walks up to Mikey and whispers to him, which mikey had a growing grin on his face. Demeter knew what Athena had planned so she didn't mind giving up mikey for a night, she planned on playing with Kallisto and Raph anyway.

In his room Don pulls up a few holoscreens of Athena, some cute, some pin-up, some very explicit that she made just for him when he's feeling lonely while she's on a mission alone. The reason he seemed so sad when Valentine's day was mentioned was because it was Athena's favorite Holiday.

For the couple of years before the triceraton debacle happened Don would save up as much money as possible and get Athena one special gift during Valentines, as a budding tradition, it was always the same too making a collection for her; a Gemstone representing February as a birth month for any human born in the month; Amethyst.

Athena always said it was Don's color and that was why it was her favorite. A Spiritual connections shop opened a block from Murakami's so he took full advantage of it and always bought an Amethyst stone for Athena on Valentines. As far as he knew, earth was the only planet that had it as just a decoration. 

Honeycutt hasn't said anything otherwise about the mineral on any other planet from the last time he asked. What little research he did on the gem, while it does appear on other planets besides earth, it's used as either a power core or it's melted down into fuel so he couldn't buy the ore with Zemulaks.

So this year, Don couldn't buy Athena's present. Athena knew it, she always looked forward to Valentines, not because she wanted the Gemstones, but because she loved hearing Don's adventure in getting to the shop to get one, and Don going through the effort of wooing her putting up a whole performance before presenting her with the gemstone.

Now she had to show all she cares about is him, and she'll need help with that; Later that night Mikey and Athena walk up to Don's room after Athena got cleaned up and redressed herself out of her fighting gear, Mikey dressed up too to match her. They stand by Don's door hearing some sounds coming from it, they figured he was either watching a hologram or reading aloud to himself, he did that sometimes to memorize something he studied.

Upon entering though was another story, as Athena closed the door they stood as Don went through the final throes of jacking himself off as he squeaked through an orgasm, his holoscreens filled with Athena's image. Mikey snickering catches Don's attention and he whips around shocked and petrified they walked in on him jacking himself off, trails of his semen stringing his fingers as well as coating his cock which was still out and up.

“Gaaha!!! T-T-T-Tina!!! I-I-I-I was j-just ehh” Athena giggles which makes don blush more and even more nervous, especially with Mikey there. “Donnie, you don't need to explain, you're a guy, I don't care if you--” Don waves his hands stopping her, “No! No no no!! it isn't alright, I mean you're here, we're together, I shouldn't be doing this, especially in the middle of a ship where Honeycutt and everyone else might overhear, and who knows what else will--”

Mikey shuts him up by capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, Don's penis out and still wet from his earlier playtime, Athena eases herself between his legs and palms his dick and gently begins licking it cleaning it off. His mumbling while mikey kissed him stopped and he finally eases into Mikey's kiss letting his younger brother inside.

Athena licked Don's Penis clean and felt it start to harden all over again, she kisses her own way across don's thighs massaging them with her hands. Don parted himself from mikey's kiss and looks down at Athena worshiping his thighs, mikey took that opportunity to attack don's neck. Don's eyes roll back as he tilts his head sideways to give mikey room, Athena Stands up revealing the outfit she and mikey were sharing.

Don turns looking and sees mikey's; both his Girlfriend and brother were wearing what looked to be Half-kimono half-toga clothing, none of their ninja gear. He also noticed both were dressed in a way that made it easy to strip, “Why are you two *swallows thickly* dressed like that??” Mikey stands up licking his lips as he and Athena share a playful glance, “Happy Valentine's Bro” 

Don Blinks, did they do this for him? Athena slowly let the shawl of her outfit slide off her body as she held out her hand beckoning Don, he obeyed like a puppy giving Mikey an opening to start stripping his gear off as Athena and he talked, “I know why you're down about the holiday don-don, it's because of the Amethyst stone. I Don't need gemstones for you to show how much you love me, in fact I didn't even care about them really, I looked at them as trophies of the “mini-Adventures” you had in trying to get one for me every Valentine's.

“But what I really cared about was you, how you took so many steps and liberties just to get a gift for me when I keep saying I don't need anything to prove you love me. I know you love me just by the actions you take, not what you give me or how much money you spend” Don's heart skips three beats he didn't even notice Mikey sliding his hands up the back of his Carapace until he held his brother's shoulders.

Don turns looking at his little brother, “Tina asked me to help repay all that kindness bro, and to show like in any holiday that gifts and presents are great, but they're not really needed cuz we always have you” Don, his eyes watered from those words and he pulls both Athena and Mikey in close hugging them, “Thanks guys, I needed that, really, and I love you both” Both turtles hugged Don back.

The night wasn't over yet though, Mikey started up again latching onto Don's neck, and Athena capture's don's mouth in a kiss now. Don didn't let them do all the driving though, as mikey painted a sensuous portrait on his neck with his tongue, Don tugged at the sash holding his Yakama on his body untying it. Mikey slips his arms out letting it slide down his body to the ground and kicks it to the side. 

The shoulder coak fell away easily as Don's hand drifts to mikey's ass giving it a mild squeeze while also fondling his tail, with his other hand, and all the skill of a Ninja, Don then works on Athena's Kimono. He undoes the knot in the Obi and pulls it away, then reaches up to Athena's neck pulling at the kimono opening it, slidign his hand inside it. Moving down her shoulder carressing them as her Kimono slides off her body draping on her arms, he then gropes at Athena's chest.

Athena straightens her arms letting her kimono fall away and letting Don and mikey's hands roam over her breasts. The way they did it was as though it was a mental reminder to both turtles; while not mammalian or a human, Athena doesn't exactly have boobs by “human Definition” cuz as a reptilian mutant, she has no mammory glands. Her mutation however gave her the cosmetic look of having “breasts” as a female creature to make her more appealing to the turtles since as a kraang weapon she'd have been used as a distraction.

However this is more of an Advantage............for don........when in the bedroom...........which neither he nor Mikey hesitated to take advantage of; all three getting to Don's bed, the two Male turtles lay Athena down while both took turns worshipping her body. Feeling touching and petting every inch of it, Mikey got to work on Athena's throat kissing and licking it while Don was fondling and massaging her 'breasts' along with licking and kissing them.

Athena was a worming, writhing mess with both male turtles touching her, she didn't let them do all the work though, while they touched and fondled her, She worked on getting mikey's dick to make an appearance by massaging his lower plates. Mikey then turns Athena's head taking over kissing her as don moves lower, his hands still on her chest, but now his mouth worked lower.

He splays her legs a little more as he settles between them, nuzzling her crotch area he begins licking it as he feels her cloaca softening. Athena mewled a moan while mikey kissed her causing him to Churr, his churring made Don churr as he kept working her up, vibrating against her crotch.

Don goes a little further by working his tongue into her Vaginal entrance, it wasn't like a human's where it had a fold or labia or a clitoris to arouse her, being a reptile she didn't need it, it was already sensitive enough being solid meat. Don took full advantage of that sensitivity during foreplay every time by tongue-fucking her entrance before using his dick for that. The sudden intrusion of his tongue was causing her to gasp letting mikey go.

Mikey smelling her pheromones was driving him close to the edge as he finally drops down from Athena's actions and props himself on his knees, his cock level with her face. Athena didn't waste time, she lavished it with her tongue and took the tip in suckling on it, meanwhile Don rose up onto his knees removing his tongue and replacing it with his finger. He sticks his finger in his mouth wetting it and touched her entrance getting the outside of it nice and wet, then he pushed his finger in.

He pumps his finger in and out of her preparing her for something a little bit bigger, they'd been intimate a few times before, but athena had mentioned those times that Don was still a very big boy, being a male turtle and all. The same went for his brothers with she and her sisters sharing and switching every now and then.

Athena moaning as Mikey was driving into her mouth vibrated his cock, he moaned feeling her tongue under it as she deepthroated him, but she holds the base of it keeping him from climaxing too early. She lets go with a wet slurp, “Don-Don, let me go for a minute” Don hesitated, not cuz he wanted to keep going, he wanted to feel her on him again, but his mind was kind of in a lusful haze and almost missed what she said.

Mikey pulls Don's arm making him climb on the bed and began kissing him again, nipping at his collar bone while jacking his genius brother getting him hard again. During that moment Athena sat up and turns around on all fours, she piles up two of Don's pillows leaning on them and lifts her tail exposing her backside to them in the most obvious 'come hither' posture any female can give.

She turns looking back at them, her eyes filled with love and desire as she shook her hips a little, “Much as I like the looks on your faces Ogling me, I think it's time we got our party started” Don pretty much Tackled Athena after that catapulting himself out of Mikey's arms draping himself over her back, Athena however used her prehensile tail to hold him back, “Hold it! This is for both of you remember?” 

Mikey climbs over Don positioning himself on Athena as well, and Don realized what she wanted, he holds her hips in the right position to give mikey a chance while Don kept Athena still. He grabs the lube from Don's bed shelves and lubes up his cock and fingers, he paints a ring around Athena's entrance and slowly eases his finger in stretching her.

at the same time Don held his cock a her cloacal entrance rubbing the head against her using his pre to slicken it a little more. Her face was red and her breathing labored and quick being fully aroused by both male turtles, her pheromones were at their peak as Mikey and don couldn't wait any longer, mikey tossed the lube to the mattress as he rests his cock between her ass cheeks and humps her a couple of times,

Don looks at Athena making sure she was ready before they just plunged into her, “Hurry, I want you in me Don-don!” the desparation in her voice almost made both young turtles blow their loads on her right there, but they managed to hang on. Don enters her first, exhaling sharply as his cock slid into her, Feeling her satiny inner walls wrap around him so perfectly, he resisted every instinct telling him to start moving so Mikey could have a chance to enter as well.

Getting don and athena's approval, mikey stopped his humping and placed his tip at Athena's other entrance, Slowly he works his way by the tight muscle protecting her anus and works the tip inside. He slowy grinds his hips working his way inside her till he was hilt-deep in her ass. Athena's eyes shot wide feeling both male turtles in her, it was glorious and indescribable.

Feeling her Adjust to himself, but unsure about the other end; Don leans to the side and against Mikey holding her thighs petting them comforting her, “Are you okay Tina? You're not hurt are you” Mikey pets her tail gently, "Yeah, if it hurts just say the word and we can stop" touched by his and mikey's concern as always Athena shook her head no, “It's amazing.....” she says in a low voice, “you're both so perfect......I'm ready for you now” it was all they both needed, don pulled back first and thrust upward into Athena which triggered mikey to move back next.

Both doing an Off-sync thrust into Athena, with her feeling both turtles in her, she moaned into the pillows under her keeping herself as hushed as cotton pillows would allow, so as not to send the message to the moon, so to say. The last thing the three of them needed was Honeycutt to knock on the door thinking something was wrong and have to try to chase him off while they were all having sex.

While he was driving into Athena, don looks up at Mikey, he saw his younger brother was almost close, so he decided to try something he'd always wanted to do since the 8 of them agreed to con-share with one another when they wanted to. Don sits up moving himself closer to Mikey's ass and pulls his tail out of hiding and starts suckling on it.

The girls found out quickly every one of the guys' tails were sensitive, they're turtles so they would be, but mikey and raph are the most sensitive of all four brothers, a fact Leo raph and don tended to take full advantage of every time when any of the three of them paired with Mikey, “Nyaaah~! Dude~!!” Mikey squeals out as Don blew his tail while he himself, fucked Athena's ass. Don chuckles around Mikey's tail feeling it stiffen which told him he was getting close, so don sucked hard on his little brother's tail. But didn't stop there, while he did this, he brings his left hand up swiping up his own precome plus some of Athena's own Love-juices off his crotch, and he began fingering Mikey's ass.

Mikey was panting hard feeling a knot tie itself tigher in his groin, “Shell i'm gonna cum!” his driving becoming more frenetic from the triple stimulation of being in Athena's tight ass, Don's finger up his own, and his tail in don's mouth. Athena brings her leg up resting her ankle around mikey's thigh keeping him in her wanting to feel him cum inside of her. She felt his Dick twist and twitch in her, “yeah! Cum in me mikey!” Mikey churred loudly hearing Athena beg and with a final hard push, he climaxed and filled her ass with his seed.

Athena moans feeling mikey's warmth spilling into her, she moves her hips feeling mikey still moving and expelling himself into her. Athena clenched her ass around his dick squeezing out every last drop while don still drove into her from the bottom. Done and spent, Mikey pulls out and slumps off to the side of the bed. Slipping his tail from don's mouth in the process, as he crawled away he held and rubbed his dick touch-memorizing the feel of Athena's ass.

Don Sat up and grabs Athena's waist pulling her back so she leaned against his chest. He held fast to her breasts again massaging them as he kept pumping into her panting hard as he got closer to his own Climax. Athena moaned from Don's hands fondling her, she Bounced on his dick meeting the force of his thrusts bringing herself closer to her own Climax making sure she came at the same time as her mate.

Don bit into her neck marking her again as he always did when they had sex, “ Ahhn~! Don-don~! Cum with me~! I want to feel you in me~!!” Don panted, he didn't talk dirty with Athena, he didn't have to, she did all the talking and it was enough. Athena tumbled over into her Orgasm first crying out Don's name, her inner walls tightening around don's shaft as her love juices got his crotch wet. 

Two more hard thrusts and he reached his own orgasm growling a moan into her shoulder as he continued making small hard thrusts into her filling her with his Ejaculate. Watching them the whole time, Mikey came again coating his plastron and hand with his own seed. All three breathing hard they came down from their Orgasmic highs as Athena slumped in Don's Arms, Don Slumped back as well, leaning on one arm while holding Athena with the other.

She crawls out of his grip slipping off his now spent and flacid cock taking a spot next to mikey, Don soon joined her laying on her other side, all three petting and cuddling eachother bathing in the afterglow. Mikey began kissing his Adoptive sister's shoulder while Don had her lips, both sharing a gentle kiss, “You like my Valentine's gift this year Don-don?” Don chuckled, “Darling all your valentine's presents are always the best” Mikey hummed an agreeing sound as he drifts off to sleep, no longer able to stay awake.

Don chuckles watching mikey Settle against Athena's back wrapping his arm around her hips, “Thanks Athena” she looks at him, “For what?” Don kisses her one more time, “For reminding me why I love you and my brothers and your sisters so much.” Athena returns his smile with one of her own. They both share another loving kiss before settling into the bed to sleep.

Don had to say it now, how could he not after what happened just now, he holds Athena close to him while Mikey moved with her cuddling her in his sleep, he gives mikey a kiss on the head before laying his head over Athena's, closing his eyes and as he drifts off to sleep, he closes this Love-filled evening with, “Best Valentine's day ever”.

**Author's Note:**

> The Preveiw art is Copyrighted to This person here: http://granitemcgee.tumblr.com/post/138537056831/pretty-quick-drawing-of-this-big-turtle-nerd
> 
> I did not draw the artwork, i asked for his specific permissions to use his work as Preveiw art, only the fanfic is mine


End file.
